Away From the Sun
by whoaaitsmichele
Summary: Rory breaks it off with Logan and comes back to the cozy town of Stars Hollow. She bumps into an old friend, will they reconcile?
1. Prologue

**Title: Away From the Sun**

**Summary: Rory breaks it off with Logan and comes back to the small, quiet town of Stars Hollow. She bumps into an old friend, will they reconcile?**

**Author's Note: NARCO. That is all. Read & review!**

**OOOOOO**

**Prologue**

It was all the same. The friendly, yet nosy people walking all around the square, the events, the laughter, the joy was all there. She loved this place and wouldn't trade it for the world. Yet, Logan had not wanted Rory to come back. He thought that he was too rich to come to Stars Hollow. He wanted business.

Rory, of course thought that Logan was a self-centered, arrogant jerk. She told him one night at dinner at a very famous, expensive restaurant near Yale that she didn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore because all he thought of was his own wellbeing. He sat there shocked at the outburst and watched as she ran out. On-lookers turned back to their own business and he left with anger across his features.

Rory felt proud of herself for standing up to him. She was officially single, which she could deal with. There were plenty of wonderful people in the world that were single.

That night she called her mom apologizing a dozen times and told her that she was going back home. Lorelei was thrilled and told her she would have everything set up for her daughter by the time she got to the house.

She was going back home.

And she couldn't feel any better about her decision.


	2. All I Have to Give

**Author's Note: Please read & review!**

**OOOOOO**

**Chapter 1. All I Have to Give**

It had been a good 2 weeks since Rory moved back to her hometown and she was happier than she ever had been when she was with Logan. Lorelei had called to tell Rory to go to Doose's and buy lots of chips and candy.

Movie night.

Lorelei also mentioned that she was bringing 2 other people.

Luke and who else?

Rory was pulled out her thoughts as she saw Taylor glaring at her for holding up the line.

''Yeah, yeah Taylor, I'm going.'' She rolled her eyes at him and left with the piles of junk food.

**OOOOOO**

As soon as she opened the door to the home she saw about 3 boxes of pizza on the coffee table. She looked around the cozy home and took in the fresh aroma of the candles lit on the small cabinet the lamp was on.

She could hear voices in the kitchen. They were merely whispers and she figured she would go into the small room to see what they where talking about. As she got closer she heard a third voice that sounded oddly familiar.

She peeked her head inside and her eyes went wide.

''Dean?''

**OOOOOO**

''Owe!'' Lorelei yelped as she accidentally jabbed her thumb with the pair of scissors. Luke grabbed the box of tissues that were sitting on the counter and placed them in front of his fiancé.

Dean was very interested on the brown table and tried to keep his eyes fixed on it for as long as possible.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked curious. He was of course, her ex-boyfriend. He had no reason to be here.

Dean opened his mouth to answer the question that he knew she was going to ask, but Lorelei cut him off.

''Yea, I know it's weird for him to be here…'' She started as she looked into her daughter's blue eyes.

Rory's voice was confused as ever when she spoke again. ''Then why is he?''

This time Dean actually got to answer the question before Lorelei spoke and his voice spoke at all levels.

''My parents are dead Rory.''

**OOOOOO**

''What?'' She stuttered at the question. Dean lifted his head and looked into Rory's eyes.

''They died in a car accident a week ago. Clara doesn't know. She was in New York with some friends and she won't answer her phone. It's probably on silent or something. I don't know what to do and I'm having a very hard dealing with their sudden deaths. Is that a good enough reason for you Rory?'' His voice shook and tears were brimming in his eyes.

Rory was silent and leaned against the counter for support. She was getting no sympathy here. She knew she wasn't going to.

''So anyway,'' Lorelei started, ''how about that movie?''

Five minutes later they were all seated in front of the small television set with plates of pizza on each of their laps.

The movie of course was…Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

**OOOOOO**

An hour and a half later, 4 people full of pizza and junk food got up from their seated positions.

''Dean, do you mind if you stay up in the guestroom?'' Lorelei asked sweetly. He plastered on a smile and nodded.

He grabbed his duffle bag and followed Luke up the stairs to their respected bedrooms.

''Mom?''

''Rory, I'm tired. I'll explain everything in the morning. Goodnight.'' Lorelei finished and walked up the stairs, leaving a very confused Rory in wait.


	3. Take My Heart Back

**Author's Note: I am making Clara 3 years younger than Dean in this story. Just thought I would let you all know. Read & review!**

**OOOOOO**

**Chapter 2. Take my Heart Back**

The next morning there was silence at the kitchen table. Dean was staring at his food, which had gone untouched. Lorelei was busying herself by cutting out magazine pictures. Rory was the only one actually eating the food that Luke had cooked. Luke was standing over the stove making a dozen pancakes at a time. He knew no one else but Rory was going to at least try and eat the food he provided for the others. It was just a way to keep him busy.

''So…'' Rory started. She was getting irritated by the silence and decided to end it.

''I called Clara this morning when I woke up.'' Dean stated quietly. It was the first thing he said all day.

''And?'' Luke asked, turning off the flame under the pan and turning around. Dean lifted his eyes to see Luke staring down at him.

''She isn't coming back.''

''WHAT?'' The other three yelled in unison. Dean winced at the outburst and couldn't blame them.

''I told her and she said she wants to stay in New York. I couldn't tell her **not** to live there. She is 18 after all. She isn't going to listen to her 21 year old brother.''

Rory was the first who spoke, ''why would Clara do that to you?'' her voice rose and Dean turned to look at her.

''I don't know Rory. I just don't.''

It was the lat thing he said for the rest of the morning.

**OOOOOO**

To Rory's surprise, she walked into Luke's in the afternoon for a late lunch and found Dean at the counter. It was 3 p.m. and after sitting on the bench in the gazebo reading her book for more than an hour, she was starving.

''You work here now?''

Dean looked up at the brunette and nodded. ''I'm trying to earn more money,'' was all he said.

''Oh, well that's good. Um, you want to go get some pie at the bakery?'' Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged casually. She took that as a yes and she was right, for Dean was already turning around to tell Luke he was going on break.

''You better be back in an hour!'' was all Luke said in reply.

Dean rolled his eyes, ''Okay!'' He yelled back as he followed Rory out of the establishment.

''Don't you just love Luke?'' Rory asked sarcastically. Dean's lip twitched up into a smile and he couldn't help laugh at the question.

''So…pie?'' he asked uncertainly.

''I have a better idea.''

**OOOOOO**

They found themselves on the docks by the lake. They sat down next to each other and there was utter silence.

Now Rory was getting really irritated. Why couldn't he just say something? Why not yell at her or something? Heck, she deserved it!

''So, what happened?'' She asked again, but this time she wanted more. She wanted to know what actually happened to his parents a week prior to this.

''I came home from Doose's and called my parents to ask when they were going to be home from their trip. They had decided to go to Chicago to visit some relatives and when no one answered I got worried. I called again and instead a stranger answered the phone. Some doctor saying that my parents were in an accident and that they died on impact. I didn't have the heart to tell Clara yet and you know when I did, she wanted to stay in New York.''

''Oh Dean…'' She said placing her hand over his and tried her best to give reassurance. She didn't know how he felt. Her parents were still alive, not together but alive. And Luke is like a second father to her. No one knew what Dean was going through. Well of course, besides Luke, Lorelei, and Rory.

He turned to her and plastered on a fake smile, but he let a tear fall down his cheek. She wiped it away with her finger and before either of them knew it, they were face to face.

Rory grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. He was startled by it, but didn't let her know that. He kissed her back and before they knew it. They were making out.

They were making out on the docks.

And they couldn't feel safer in each other's arms.

**OOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Well what do you think? Please review!!**


	4. Love Will Show You Everything

**Author's Note: Read & review!**

**OOOOOO**

**Chapter 3. Love Will Show You Everything**

The next morning Rory woke up with something heavy on her shoulder. She tried to wake up her feet and get in a more comfortable position and she looked down to see Dean fast asleep, snoring softly. She smiled sweetly and brushed her fingers through his hair. A second later, she found herself looking into half-lidded eyes.

''Rory?'' he mumbled in confusion. He shivered involuntarily and looked up into her blue eyes.

''Yes Dean?'' She asked quietly.

''I love you.''

She smiled softly as she realized he was falling asleep again.

''I love you too Dean Forester.''

**OOOOOO**

''Dean?'' the voice over the phone asked. It was now the afternoon and they were both trying to recover from falling asleep on the docks.

''Clara?'' Dean asked confused as he was trying to figure out why she was calling him.

''I'm sorry.''

Dean made a puzzled face. ''Why?''

''Mom and dad died and I left you with everything. I was selfish and I'm really sorry. I'm taking a train back to Stars Hollow. I'll help you with everything. I'll even pay for their funerals and what not.'' At that Dean chuckled.

Clara was flabbergasted, ''what, why are you laughing?''

''Clara, just pay for half. I'm not going to leave things up to you.'' He teased.

''And why not?''

''Remember that party back in Chicago?'' He could imagine her shaking her head over the phone.

''No…''

''You burned the cake Clara. I had to bring my friends to that very small café. 15 people at one table did not go well!'' He laughed over the phone.

''Okay, fine,'' she relented, ''I'll do your laundry then.''

Dean just laughed.

Rory turned her head to see Dean laughing over the phone and smiled. It was the first time she had heard him laugh like that since she moved back.

**OOOOOO**

That night they went to the diner to have something to eat and Dean was the first to speak.

''Clara is coming back.''

Rory looked over at her boyfriend and saw his face filled with glee. No sadness. No emptiness.

He was full on…happy.

**OOOOOO**

The next day Rory and Dean went to the train station to get Clara. The funeral was on Saturday and they had to get everything ready. The train was supposed to be there at exactly 10 a.m. but it was already 10:15 and Dean was getting worried and irritated. Rory was trying her best to soothe his worries and a few minutes later, the train came in the station.

They saw random people coming off the train and finally they saw Clara, bags in hand. She smiled at the two and ran over to her brother.

''Dean!'' She yelled in delight and jumped on her brother. Rory and Dean just laughed at the enthusiastic 18-year old and hugged her back.

Later that night, Luke, Lorelei, Rory, Dean, and Clara sat in the living room of the Gilmore household watching movies and pigging out. Well, besides Luke.

After about 4 movies and 5 pizza boxes later, Dean was fast asleep on the sofa. Exhaustion took over and he let himself succumb the darkness. For the past couple of weeks, he barely got any sleep and even when he slept, he had nightmares.

''I'll get him upstairs,'' Luke whispered as the others went to clean up the destruction on the living room floor.

He carefully picked up the 21 year old from the sofa. He didn't want to wake the kid and he didn't deserve to lie on the uncomfortable sofa all night.

''Lorelei, could you grab his bag. My hands are a little full. '' He gestured to the sleeping boy in his arms and she smiled, with a nod.

Clara and Rory set up an extra cot in Rory's room and talked about old times.

Luke and Lorelei walked into the guestroom and as Lorelei placed Dean's pack on the chair, Luke placed the sleeping 21 year old on the bed. Lucky for Dean, the bed in this room was big enough so his legs didn't go off the edge.

''So young.''

Luke turned to see Lorelei looking down at Dean. He gave her a questioning look and she sighed sadly.

''He's so young. He's only 21 and he has this huge thing on his shoulder. His parents died, Clara was away and he was alone. I have heard him cry at night Luke and it isn't a pretty sight. He whimpers and I know he has nightmares. He's very secretive. But, sometimes I hear him in the middle of the night and I come in here and try my best to comfort him. He shouldn't have to go through any of this alone. It's a good thing Clara came to her senses and came back or I think Dean might not be sleeping peacefully right now.''

Luke sat in astonishment as the woman he loved just told him this huge discovery.

''Why didn't you tell me…or even Rory?''

Lorelei sighed once again before answering, ''I don't know I didn't think it was my place to let you guys know.''

''Let's just leave him. He needs more sleep than we can imagine.'' He sat getting up. Lorelei nodded and walked over to the side of the bed. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, ''Sleep well kiddo,'' and walked out of the room with Luke in tow.

**OOOOOO**

''150 people Clara!'' Dean yelled as he looked at the list of people who were going to attend the funeral. Most of these people he didn't even know and some of them…well he couldn't even read their names.

''Well, those were the people in their phonebook. Mom kept it in the drawer in the china cabinet. I thought those were friends and family. I'm guessing they weren't?'' She squeaked as she slid into the seat in the kitchen of the Gilmore household.

Luke and Lorelei had went to work and told the two Forester children to look over stuff for the funeral and Rory volunteered to help.

''I'm sure she didn't mean to do Dean.'' Rory piped it as she placed coffee in front of them.

Dean sighed and blew out a breath, okay, fine. He could sort all this out.

Somehow.

**OOOOOO**

''So now 100 people are coming to the funeral?'' Luke asked over dinner that night. They had decided to eat in, again. Yet, this time Lorelei ordered Chinese and Thai food. She was getting tired of Luke's food for the past few nights.

''Yes, the extra 50 I don't even remember and I don't think they would care much. They were probably people from work in Chicago.'' Dean said. It was cruel, but they didn't need 150 people in the funeral parlor. 100 was enough.

''Okay, so it's all settled then?'' Lorelei asked, taking some rice out of the container.

Dean and Clara nodded.

''Okay, who wants to play Scrabble then?'' Lorelei randomly asked, earning her looks from all the people in the room.

''What?''

**OOOOOO**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? It's a little bit longer than the other chapters. Oh well, I like things long. Ha Ha. Now click the little button the corner. You know you want to!**


	5. Funeral & Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note: Please read & review!**

**OOOOOO**

**Chapter 4. Funeral and the Unexpected Arrival**

The funeral parlor was crowded with people and some people Dean thought, weren't even invited. The people came to pay their respects and the priest had told everyone quietly to sit down while he said a few words. Fifteen minutes later, everyone went outside to their respected cars and followed the limo with the caskets to the cemetery.

Dean kept thinking about Rory. They had broken up 2 years ago. Yet, he still had feelings for her. He loved her eyes, the way she would bright up a whole room, the way she smiled, the way she smelled. He loved her brown hair, her _wavy_, brown hair.

God, why was he still thinking about her? They hadn't spoken in the longest time and she was off at Yale, while he was in Stars Hollow. He still hadn't gone to school and he had gotten two jobs, the one at Luke's and his old job as the bagboy. He was always known as the bagboy. Although, there were plenty other bagboys in the grocery store, but everyone called them by their names.

Tristan DuGray was the first to call him farm boy and he wanted to beat that blond to a bloody pulp.

Then came Narcolepsy Boy. The nickname Lorelei had given him when he and Rory fell asleep at Miss Patty's after the Chilton Dance. It was of course an accident, it's not like they meant to fall asleep.

And then that night where he realized he was too good for Rory. When he parked in front of the Gilmore mansion, waiting patiently for Rory to come out.

Logan. She was coming out of the house with Logan and his buddies. Rory was a bright, special girl that anyone would dream of dating. Yet, Dean was just a small town guy, who didn't have the big bucks to make people like him.

Especially Richard and Emily Gilmore, who had thrown that ''mating party,'' for Rory. They didn't think he was good enough for their granddaughter. She was a Yale student of course. He was a waiter and a bagboy.

There was nothing special about him.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

**OOOOOO**

The funeral ended hours ago and they were left to pick up the pieces. Dean was just exhausted and Clara was the same. Rory had tried helping out as best as she could, along with Lorelei and Luke. The Foresters were grateful and fell onto the couch, falling into peaceful slumbers.

The next morning they all went to Luke's for breakfast. Luke had left earlier than the rest, so he could take over the diner.

''So, what do you want?'' He asked taking out his pad & pen.

Rory ordered first and without hesitation, ''Coffee and chocolate chip pancakes.''

Lorelei and Clara ordered the same thing, except Clara ordered chocolate milk instead. She wasn't too fond of coffee, which shocked the Gilmore girls, because they **love** coffee.

Dean ordered last, ''Coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.''

Once Luke finished taking down the orders and turned around to place their orders and then moved onto the next table.

''So, where are you guys going to stay now?'' Lorelei asked staring the two Foresters. They shrugged and Dean looked down at the table.

''You could always stay with us…right mom?'' Rory asked sweetly, turning to her mother.

''Sure, Dean and Rory could share a room and Clara could have the guest bedroom.'' Lorelei replied bluntly, smirking as she saw the shocked looks on all three faces. She burst out laughing as soon as Luke came by them with their meals.

He quirked an eyebrow in Lorelei's direction and then turned to the other three. ''What is she laughing at?''

''She said that Dean and I would share a room in my house.'' Rory blurted out wincing as Dean stared at her wide-eyed. It's not like Luke wasn't going to figure it out anyway. Her mom _**was**_ Luke's girlfriend.

''How is it funny? I think it's a great idea…we'll just get Dean an extra bed.'' Luke said smiling as Dean and Rory stared at each other uncomfortable. They actually did want to sleep in the same bed together. Luke, Lorelei, and Clara all knew that Rory and Dean were starting to have feelings for each other again.

**OOOOOO**

''So Dean…'' Rory started as they walked down the streets of Stars Hollow. Lorelei and Clara decided to stay at the diner longer, while Rory and Dean talked.

''Rory I…'' he started silently trying to stare at anything but Rory.

''I love you Dean.''

Dean finally looked at Rory and stuttered. ''Rory I…I …can't do this…''

Tears glistened in his eyes and he ran.

He couldn't deal with this right now.

Not after all this.

**OOOOOO**

''Have you seen him at all Miss Patty?'' Rory asked tightly. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of this woman.

''Oh no, sweetie I haven't. But I did see a blond gentlemen come into town this morning. Seemed very...rude.''

_Logan?_ ''Thank you Miss Patty.''

Logan was back in town.

Crap, this is so not a good day.

**OOOOOO**

''I can't find him anywhere!'' Clara said in frustration as she and Rory, Luke, and Lorelei searched the streets of Stars Hollow looking for Dean.

''We'll find him Clara.'' Lorelei assured her, noting the panic in Clara **and** Rory's features.

She wasn't doing so good herself. Neither was Luke.

''I know where he is!'' Rory exclaimed, earning her looks from the rest of them.

''Guys, follow me,'' she ordered and they were off to the docks. It was a cold night and they had spent hours searching for Dean. Rory lifted her jacket a little bit higher onto her shoulders and rubbed her nose absentmindedly.

Just as Rory expected they found Dean at the docks, sitting down staring into the water.

''Dean!'' Clara exclaimed running over to her brother, stumbling over her own two feet on the way.

Dean didn't look up at his sister and Clara stood there confused.

''What are you guys doing here?'' He asked confused.

''Looking for you of course.'' Rory responded sitting down next to him.

''Why?'' He asked and a shiver went down his spine as the wind picked up.

''Because we were worried, you just left without saying where you were going.'' Rory responded placing her hand over his, while the others watched the transaction, silently.

''You care now?'' Anger was in his voice and he shook his head as a laugh left his throat, although, it sounded more like a sob.

''Of course I care about you Dean!'' She said tears slowing running down her cheeks.

''Did you care about me when you left me for Logan. I was waiting for you Rory, and I left and you didn't even try to stop me! How's that for caring?'' His yelling made Rory wince and she shook her head.

''I'm sorry Dean. I was sorry for so long. I still am sorry for putting you through that.''

At that moment Dean stood up, with Rory following.

''I just want to go home.'' He pleaded, his voice breaking. Rory nodded and took his hand in hers.

''Let's go home guys.'' Rory said and the rest followed.

**OOOOOO**

As soon as they got to the Gilmore household, they saw a figure on the steps. In the shadows, they couldn't make him or her out and then when they finally got close enough, Rory realized whom the person was.

''Logan?''

**OOOOOO**

''Rory…please take me back.'' Logan begged. Rory shook her head furiously; angry that he would come here asking for forgiveness after all he put her through.

''What are you doing here?'' She hissed. She squeezed Dean's hand as he watched the two talk.

''Please, Rory I'm sorry for what I did to you,'' he continued. She rolled her eyes.

''Are you? Are you sorry for treating me like crap? For letting your family treat me like crap? I have had enough of you and your family. Leave Logan!''

Dean winced, as he quietly watched the interaction. Rory never acted like this before.

''I will always love you Rory.'' He whispered as he walked closer to her and he kissed her on the lips.

WHACK.

''Don't you ever do that again!'' she screamed.

And with that, Logan left.

**OOOOOO**

''Whoa!'' Lorelei exclaimed as soon as they went inside the house minutes later. Rory rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

''I love you Dean Forester.'' She whispered staring at the man sitting next to her.

''I love you too Lorelei Leigh Gilmore.''

And with that they kissed.

But, of course Clara, Lorelei and Luke stared in awe.

''Awwww.''

''Oh shut up guys.'' Rory said laughing.

**OOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Well what did you think? There is plenty more to come, so don't worry!**


End file.
